


something with no name

by soyxunxperdedor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, casual hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyxunxperdedor/pseuds/soyxunxperdedor
Summary: After Alex comes out to his parents and it doesn’t go well, he finds comfort in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	something with no name

****

**1994**

********

********

********

Alex regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. He sees the identical, stricken looks on his parents’ faces and his heart sinks because he knows he gambled and lost. 

There is silence that stretches on and on, an uncomfortable weight hanging between them.

“I…” he starts, but he doesn’t know where he’s going with it. I’m sorry? I didn’t mean it? Both of those things would be lies, and that’s the whole point of all of this, he doesn’t want to lie anymore.

But the look on his dad’s face silences whatever he was about to say anyway. It takes him a moment to place the look.

His dad is looking at him like he’s a stranger.

“Not in my house,” his dad finally says, entirely too quietly for the gravity of his words.. Alex doesn’t know what to say to this, so he looks at his mom, but she’s not looking at him either. There are tears on her cheeks, he realizes. 

“Mom-“ he manages, his voice cracking.

“No,” she replies forcefully, her lips pursing. “This isn’t right, Alex, you can’t be-“ but she stops, unable to say it.

Gay.

Heartbreak and anger wage war inside of Alex. “I am, Mom, I’m gay. It’s who I am.”

She doesn’t say anything, just closes her eyes and shakes her head. His dad is still looking away, decision made.

Alex blinks back tears. He has to get out of here. He jumps up and stumbles up the stairs to his bedroom. Thank god his drums are in Sunset Curve’s practice space because he has no idea how he would’ve dealt with that, instead he just grabs his backpack, dumping out his school shit and grabbing clothes at random to stuff in it. He tries to grab a little of everything but tears are blurring his vision and threatening to spill so he just knows he’s going to end up with 15 pairs of socks and no underwear, but he just keeps stuffing until it’s full. When he’s done he remembers to grab his little stash of cash out of his sock drawer. Last he shoves his arms through the sleeves of his denim jacket and grabs his favorite hat off his nightstand. He stops for a moment and takes a look at his room. He has no idea how long it will be before he sees it again.

If he ever sees it again.

He yanks the hat on and runs out of his room, down the stairs and straight to the front door.

“Alex,” his mom stops him right before he reaches it. He fights the urge to just keep going, but his stupid, hopeful heart wants to hear what she has to say.

“Alex, when you get this nonsense out of your head you’ll be welcomed back with open arms,” she says, her tone honeysuckle sweet, because she either doesn’t know or doesn’t care the way those words rip his heart in two.

He doesn’t dignify her with a response, he just slams out the door. He grabs his bike off the porch and hauls it down the steps. Again he stops for one last look at the house he grew up in, then he hops on the bike and sails away.

——

Miraculously, he survives the bike ride to the studio, his mind so preoccupied with replaying the night’s events that he rode there on autopilot. He drops his bike outside the garage’s barn doors with a clatter and hauls one open. He pulls it shut behind him and is halfway to the couch with the intent of flinging himself on it before he realizes Luke is currently sitting on it, scribbling in his notebook.

Shit, he’d been so busy thinking about what happened with his parents he had forgotten that Luke had been staying here the last few weeks after his own parental falling out.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Luke asks, eyes still on his notebook as he finishes scribbling. He closes the book and looks up before Alex can formulate an answer, and concern immediately creases his brow and he hops up off the couch. “Whoa, Alex, what happened?” 

Alex drops his backpack and lets out a breath. “I came out to my parents,” he says, letting his stuffed backpack and presence in the studio in the middle of the night tell the rest of the story. 

“Oh, man, I’m sorry. I know how much you’ve wanted to do that. Did you leave or did they…?” Luke trails off.

Alex yanks his cap off and tosses it onto the table. “They kicked me out. Literally the only words Dad said after I told them I’m gay were ‘Not in my house,’” he laughs mirthlessly, and Luke looks like he wants to go strangle Alex’s dad. “But hey! It’s not all bad, Mom said I can come back if I get this ‘nonsense’ out of my head.” He feels the tears finally fall down his face, and he just lets them. Luke grabs him and pulls him into a hug, and Alex sees that his eyes are shiny with tears as well.

Alex loses himself in the hug, finally letting the events of the last hour hit him. He can’t believe he was stupid enough to think his parents were going to take it well, he’s seen the looks on his dad’s face every year when he sees anything about the city’s pride parade, he heard his mom gossiping on the phone when the daughter of one of her old school friends came out as a lesbian. But somehow, he had convinced himself that it was going to be different when he finally got the guts to come out. They love him, and that would make them realize how wrong they’ve been to be derisive about gay people in the past. He really had too much faith in them, apparently.

He’s crying in earnest now, and Luke is gently shushing him and petting his hair. Alex pulls back to look at him and Luke gives him this little it’s-gonna-be-ok smile, and then Luke kisses him.

And honestly? Alex kisses him back. 

They stumble over to the couch and fall onto it, lips and hands all over each other. Luke’s smaller body slips below his own like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and they’re plastered together from head to toe. Alex doesn’t want to stop, but minutes have passed and he has to breathe, and he has to know what’s going on, so he reluctantly breaks the kiss and pulls back a few inches, panting.

“What the hell was that?” He asked breathlessly.

Luke is breathless too, and with some satisfaction Alex notes that he seems unable to tear his eyes off his lips. “Honestly? I thought it might help you take your mind off things,” he answers with a little shrug. 

“I…” Alex blinks, realizing he does feel calmer than he has all night, which is certainly a feat considering his best friend’s tongue was just in his mouth. “I don’t like you like that,” he blurts, because he feels it’s important to say. Nothing has changed since he came out to his band mates, but he’s always been worried that deep down they’ve been waiting for the moment he’ll pounce. He never expected to be the one getting pounced.

Luke just laughs under him. “I didn’t assume you did. For the record, I don’t like you like that either, but I don’t see the harm in a little fun between friends, especially when one of those friends needs someone right now. It doesn’t have to mean anything,” he adds, getting serious.

Alex bites his lip. Luke makes a good point, he knows it’s probably not the healthiest thing in the world to cheer himself up with a hookup, but it’s not the worst thing he could be doing right now either.

“This won’t change anything?” He asks.

“Not a thing,” Luke answers with a mischievous grin before yanking Alex down by his jacket. Moments later his hands are sliding under Alex’s jacket, pushing it off him and tossing it on the floor. His fingers don’t stop there, quickly crawling up under the hem of his shirt, Alex gasping at the heat of Luke’s skin on his. Without voicing it they both pull away, Alex to take his shoes off, and Luke hops up to go turn off the light, and Alex goes ahead and pulls his shirt over his head and adds it to the pile. He turns to Luke only to find him standing next to the couch, his eyes roving Alex’s freshly bared skin. 

“C’mon, yours too,” he mumbles, going for the edge of Luke’s ratty tank top. Luke laughs, but obediently takes his shirt off and allows Alex to tug him back down next to him.. Together they lower themselves back down onto the couch, kissing again before Luke’s back even touches the leather. Their hands roam each other’s chests, both of them going lower and lower, their touches egging each other on, getting each other hotter and hotter, he can feel the hard press of Luke’s dick through their pants, and he knows Luke can feel him too. 

Feeling him like that, it drives him wild and makes him nervous in equal measures. Alex has never done anything like this before, he’s shared a few nervous kisses with boys under the bleachers and in the back alleys of clubs they’ve played in, but never more than that, and he can’t pretend he’s not nervous. But he’s comforted in the knowledge that Luke isn’t much more experienced than him, and all of his experience has been with girls, unless he’s been keeping secrets, so this is new territory for them both.

He feels Luke’s fingers stray to the button of his jeans, but they just linger there, a question. Their lips part, and he presses his forehead to Luke’s, their chests heaving in unison. “Yeah,” he whispers, the word barely an exhale of breath, but it’s all Luke needs before his fingers are flying, popping the button and shoving the zipper down in a flash. Before doing anything else he grabs the hand that isn’t supporting Alex’s weight and puts it on his own fly, a tacit invitation. Alex ineffectually tugs at it one handed, and they both laugh at the awkwardness.

“Here,” Luke whispers, shimmying underneath Alex, every press of his body a sensation so wonderful it borders on painful. They awkwardly shift around until they’re on their sides, both of Alex’s hands now free to roam and touch as they please. They both reach for each other’s flies at the same time and smack hands, but they just laugh, and Luke takes his hands and places them back on his fly before reaching for his, and it’s as easy as that, he isn’t nervous anymore. He’s with his best friend, and there’s no pressure, no expectations, just two boys fumbling in the dark for fun and comfort.

Luke’s hands push Alex’s pants and underwear down to his thighs and takes his cock in his hand. Alex gasps and then has to take several deep breaths to keep from coming right then, but Luke seems to sense this and just holds Alex in his hand. Satisfied he isn’t about to embarrass himself, he gets Luke’s jeans open and shoved down as well, and mirrors his grip. Luke groans, and the sound makes his own dick twitch in Luke’s hand.

With his free hand, he gently cups Luke’s chin and tilts his face up for another long kiss before he begins rocking into his hand. Luke gets the memo and starts moving too. His hips thrusting himself into Alex’s hand, his own hand working around Alex. They move together like this, their breaths quickly growing shallow, and Alex knows it’s going to be over soon so he opens his hand, and Luke does the same, they press themselves together between their hands and thrust together. Their gasps and moans fill the space between them, growing louder and harsher as first Alex hits his peak, and then Luke a moment later. They don’t stop moving, they rock together as the come down, getting everything they can from it. When it’s over they press together, the sticky mess between them temporarily forgotten as they kiss for a while, slower now, more languid, savoring what just happened. 

Eventually the desire to not wake up glued together forces them apart, and Luke wipes himself off with his discarded tank top while offering Alex first shower. Alex takes him up on it, and goes and cleans himself up.

When he comes out he’s shocked to find Luke lounging on a bed pulled out of the couch. “That thing’s a pull out?? Why the hell did we smush ourselves on the couch if there was a bed the whole time?”

Luke laughs. “Did you seriously want to interrupt that to deal with this pain in the ass thing? I didn’t think so.” 

Alex huffs and throws himself face first onto the other side of the bed, knowing Luke is right but being unwilling to admit defeat. Luke picks up on this and laughs his way to the bathroom like the little jerk he is. 

Alex sighs and rolls over, his gaze drifting around the shadows disguising their studio. It’s been a hell of a night. He’s grateful for Luke, none of what just happened between them changed anything about what happened at his parents house, but when he arrived at the garage he was spiraling downward fast, and Luke had been able to calm him down, even if his methods were unconventional as hell.

And he knows Luke meant what he said, this was just a little fun between friends and it changes nothing between them.

But he’s gotta admit… he kind of hopes it’s not the last time they have this kind of fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you haven’t finished a fic in years but then a random wholesome family show on Netflix gets you right in the gut. Unbeta’d


End file.
